Fullständigt Meningslösa Hisorier
by Prongs II
Summary: Ni ser titeln, korta talkingstories som bjuder på ett och annat skratt. Fullständigt meningslösa. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Fullständigt Meningslösa Historier

No. 1

"Ron?"

"Ja?"

"Var tyst."

"Jag är tyst."

"Nej."

"Jo!"

"Du pratar ju?"

"… Inte innan."

"Ron?"

"Ja?"

"Din gylf är öppen."

"VA?!"

"Din gylf…"

"Potter! Weasley! Tjugo poäng från Gryffindor för att ni stör och svamlar under lektionen."

"Men..!"

"Tjugo extra minus för era usla trolldrycker, och tio poäng till Slytherin tack vare mr Malfoy."

""

"Oo"


	2. Chapter 2

Fullständigt Meningslösa Historier

No. 2

"Hermy?"

"Ja, Graup?"

"Vad 'ful'?"

"Öh…"


	3. Chapter 3

Fullständigt Meningslösa Historier

No. 3

"Skolkgodispåsar till salu!"

"Bara fem galleoner styck, ett riktigt fyndpris!"

"Ja, min unge herre, tillåt mig att demonstrera..!"

"George, snälla, du stryper honom."

"Hermione, en försvinnande hatt?"

"Aj- vad- Uff, nu är mitt hår ännu värre än vanligt."

"Javisst, men det syns inte!"

"-suck-"


	4. Chapter 4

No

No. 4

Draco Malfoy var på ett väldigt vresigt humör när han gick till Örtläran. En liten förstaårselev från Slytherin ropade på honom.

"Draco! Draco! Jag beundrar dig så mycket… Kan jag få din autograf?"

"Nej."


	5. Chapter 5

No

No. 5

"Harry? Var Hagger?"

"Öh, ja, han är på kontoret, eller nej alltså, på mugg… Jag menar, han är på toaletten."

"Graup vet inte t'lett."

"Öhm.. Nähä…"


	6. Chapter 6

No

No. 6

"Weasley, dela ut de här pungråttorna, Granger tar förra veckans uppsatser."

"Jag- Du din lilla- AJ!"

"Vad väsnaas du så för, Weasley? Två poäng från Gryffindor."

"Men professorn! Den _bet _mig!"

"Nämen oj då, det var inte snällt, du borde inte ha hotat honom. Gå iväg till madam Pomfrey för att få något åt giftet."

"_Giftet_?!"

"Nej, åt kaksmeten, vad tror du? Skynda dig, du ska ha förvandlat din pungråtta innan timmen är slut!"

"Vet ni vad? Ibland avskyr jag verkligen förvandlingskonst!"


	7. Chapter 7

No

No. 7

"Hermione Granger är en absolut mönsterelev, gör alla sina läxor i tid och överdrivet noga, bryter aldrig mot reglerna om hon kan undgå det och är i allmänhet en besserwisser. Det här är historien om hur hon förvandlades till en riktig bitch för en dag…"

"Stopp, du kan lika gärna stanna där."

"Varför det?"

"Hermione Granger, bitch? Vad är oddsen liksom?"

"Åh, du har rätt…"


	8. Chapter 8

No. 8

"Everat? Ta med de här papperen till ministern, och be honom skriva under det här, kan du göra det?"

"Naturligtvis, sir! Jag gör det, sir!"

"Så bra då, skynda dig är du snäll."

"Självklart sir! Jag gör det, sir!"

"Tack, och när du kommer tillbaka vill jag att du framför ett meddelande till Mafalda Hopkins, är det klart? Skynda dig nu."

"Absolut, sir! Jag gör det, sir!"

"Åh, Merlin… Vad den ungen går mig på nerverna…"


	9. Chapter 9

No. 9

"_Robin Hood_?" Ron ser sarkastiskt på filmen Hugo kommit med. "Vad är det för poäng att se killar i trikåer döda varann?"

"Ronald! Så säger man väl inte?" Hermione spänner blicken i sin man. "Det är ett jättebra val, Hugh. Jag läste om Robin när jag var i din ålder, böckerna är jättespännande. Kom, så visar vi Rose…" Hand i hand går mor och son iväg. Ron står kvar, och känner sig mer och mer ensam och idiotisk.

"Jamen, förlåt då! Vänta, jag vill också se trikågrabbarna! Vänta på mig då...!"


	10. Chapter 10

No. 1o

"Harry?" Åh, nej. Jordens undergång är nära. Romilda Vane.

"Öh, ja?" Mycket Distraherad av hennes fladdrande ögonfransar.

"Vet du vad du står under?" Stort leende = hemskt leende.

"Hum…" Åh, Merlins pepparkakor. Någon vill se mig död.

"Du står under en mistel, Harry." Åh, så hjälpsamt.

"Uh…" Nejnejnej och fyra gånger nej, kom inte närmare!

"Du vet väl vad man ska göra under en mistel?" Stora ögon.

"Eh…" Varför inte springa iväg så långt det går? Hm, bra idé.

"Man ska kyssas under en mistel, Harry." Viska på du. Jag hör dig inte.

"Jag kan hjälpa dig om du vill." Förväntansfullt leende = Ännu läskigare.

"Ehrm, eh…" Bättre fly än illa fäkta?

"Jag hjälper dig Harry…" Åh, hjälp-jag-dör-hon-kysser-mig!

…

Eh? Var det allt?

Ojdå, stora ögon och stort leende.

"Eh." Bättre fly än illa fäkta, var det va?

"Vi ses."


	11. Chapter 11

No. 11

"Herm? Kan du hjälpa mig me-?"

"Nej."

"Okej då, _Hermione, _kan du hjälpa mig med den här uppsatsen?"

"Självklart, Ron, hur långt har du kommit?"


	12. Chapter 12

No. 12

"Potter! Du går här som den stora fula skit du är- Vad tusan har du på dig?"

"Vad vill du, Malfoy?"

"Går _du _runt i Gucci-skor? Var har du fått dem ifrån?"

Oj, herregud.

"Ehm… Min farbror köpte dem åt mig. I somras."

"Du har ingen farbror, Potter."

Åh, just det.

"Näej…"

"Förklara nu för mig hur det kommer sig att Ärrskalle går runt i blanka, fula, Gucciskor."

"Öh… Alltså, de… De är bekväma…"

"Du är så patetisk Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

No. 13

"Hermione, vad är det för datum idag?"

"…"

"Herm, snälla, kan du ta Rosie? Jag måste hjälpa Hugo…"

"…"

"Men _Hermione! _Är du både döv och blind? Hjälp mig då!"

"Jaa du, Ronald Weasley, vad kan det vara för datum idag?"

"Hur ska jag veta det? … Åh, vänta, är det den åttonde?"

"Precis. _Precis. _Den_ åttonde_."

"Jaha? Vad är det med det då? … Åh, Merlins alla tekannor, är det vår bröllopsdag? _Idag?!_"

"Tack för uppmärksamheten och den skarpa tankeförmågan, Ronald."

"Åh, shit!"

"Pappa?"

"Hm, vad är det Rosie?"

"Mamma sur på dig."


End file.
